


Staking a Claim

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne Lives, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len finds out Mark has been pulled in for questioning at the CCPD more than once recently.





	Staking a Claim

Len looked around the living room with a frown. Not finding the person he wanted, he headed to the kitchen. Mick was at the table eating a couple of hot dogs. “Where’s Mardon?” he asked.

“Watching TV?” Mick shrugged.

“No,” Len replied. “Lisa and Hartley are watching Big Bang Theory.”

“Outside?”

Len shook his head. “Axel is out there and he annoys Mardon.”

“Sleeping?”

Len rolled his eyes. “It’s 11am.”

Mick shrugged and shoved another bite in his mouth. Len huffed and headed to his office. How was he to make plans for their next heist if he couldn’t ask Mardon if he had gotten the floor plans he needed?

An hour later Mardon strolled in and headed to the kitchen. Len followed him, biting back a snarl. “Where have you been?” he demanded.

“Got picked up for questioning,” Mardon replied calmly.

Len immediately went on alert. “Trouble?”

“Nah,” Mardon smirked. “No records anymore, remember? They asked me about some property damage near the old junkyard, but I have an alibi. They weren’t happy about it, but they had to let me go.”

Len watched him wash his hands. “They printed you?”

Mardon nodded. “Yeah. No big deal.” He grinned wider. “Besides, it was a genuine pleasure to watch West get red faced when he had to uncuff me and escort me out.”

Len frowned but decided to let the matter drop. For now. “Did you get the plans for the art exhibit?”

Mardon nodded. “Put them on top of the gun safe in your office yesterday.”

Len nodded and walked out of the room. He had plans to study.

* * *

Len pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the cops stuff Mardon and Mick in the back of a cruiser. He really should rethink working with hotheads. It was supposed to be a simple night out. They had finally fenced everything from the art heist and were at Saints and Sinners having a few drinks when Mardon took offense at something some slack-jawed idiot said. Before Len could defuse the situation, punches were being thrown and the cops were being called. 

Luckily the CCPD had nothing on any of the Rogues but suspicions. The heist had been perfect. Not even Scarlet had shown. Still, this was going to result in a night in the drunk tank for Mardon and Mick, who just had to get involved, too. In the morning he would have to send Hartley down to bail them out.   
*   
*   
*   
It was almost noon before Hartley, Mick and Mardon returned the next day. Mardon was whistling as he sauntered upstairs. Hartley looked annoyed and threw himself down beside Lisa and demanded they give each other manicures. Mick surprised Len by grabbing his arm and pulling him out to the back lot.

“We got a problem,” Mick growled. “Well, you got a problem.”

“Me?” Len questioned, lifting his eyebrows.

“Did ya know this was Mardon’s eighth trip to the CCPD in six weeks?” Mick asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Len tensed, immediately suspicious. “You think he’s a rat?”

Mick snorted. “No. I think he’s got a hard-on for your boy.”

Len blinked a couple of times. “Um, what?”

Mick rolled his eyes. “Red. Scarlet. The Flash. The twink CSI you’ve been drooling over. Mardon’s getting himself picked up just so he can flirt with the kid.”

Len’s jaw dropped, but he was helpless to hide his shock. “I... what… that’s...”

Mick snorted again. “Don’t deny it, Snart. You’ve been lusting over the kid since you saw his face. Gotta admit, he’s cute, but not my type. Seems he’s Mardon’s, though. I had to sit in the cell and listen to him flirt, Snart. He did everything but strip naked and shake his dick at the Flash.” Mick frowned, looking thoughtful. “Not sure he knows the kid’s the Flash, but this was definitely not the first time he’s tried to sweet talk the kid.”

“What do you mean?” Len demanded. “What did he say to Barry?”

Mick shrugged, hiding his amusement at the jealousy in his friend’s voice. “Wasn’t nothin’ new. You could tell by the way the kid acted. Like he was used to it. Mardon called him ‘Cutie pie’ and asked if he had missed him. The kid rolled his eyes, blushed and pointed out he’d just seen Mardon a couple of days earlier. Mardon gave him a wink and asked if he was getting a pat down and the kid laughed and said he wasn’t falling for that again.”

Len’s hands clenched tightly at his sides and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from cursing. “What else?” he demanded.

Mick eyed him knowingly before he continued. “How long’s it take to print someone?”

“One minute and 35 seconds if you’re competent,” Len growled. “Barry can do it in 68 seconds.”

Mick nodded. “Took him three minutes, at least, to print Mardon. That detective, the pretty boy one, was keeping watch, looking uncomfortable. When the kid finished Mardon pouted and pointed to his knuckles and said they hurt. Then he asked the kid to kiss them better. The kid smirked and patted Mardon’s cheek and said ‘not falling for that again, either’. Then he printed me in no time at all and left, but he did look back over his shoulder as he went out the door and gave Mardon a smile.”

Len’s right hand twitched over the handle of his cold gun. He forced himself to count backwards from 100 in an effort to calm himself. He took a deep breath when he reached zero and spun on his heel. He stormed over to the shed where they had parked their bikes and slung a leg over the seat. He paused long enough to unclench his jaw before starting the engine and peeling out.

* * *

Len took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room while he waited. Not much had changed since the last (only) time he had let himself into Barry’s apartment and had a look around. That was a year ago, right after the kid moved back out of West’s house once some long lost son showed up. 

There were framed photos on the dresser. Forensic and supernatural books lined the shelves. A Lego USS Enterprise sat on the right side of the desk. A cardboard box by the door was half filled with ruined Converse shoes, waiting to be thrown out. Len frowned when he spotted something that looked very familiar. He stood and walked over to the desk and picked up the book. Doctor Sleep by Stephen King. Len’s lips pressed into a thin line. He had seen Mardon reading this just a couple of weeks ago. Len flipped through the book and found a small post-it note near the middle.

_Can’t wait to hear your thoughts on this one. -M_

Len jumped slightly when a sudden burst of wind shot through the window and sent the curtains flying up in the air. He barely had time to turn before Barry noticed him. He hid a smirk as the younger man’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Snart?!”

“Scarlet,” Len drawled as he closed the book. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Barry demanded.

Len swallowed the accusation he wanted to make. He knew from experience that Barry did not respond well to anger. “I heard an interested rumor.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What rumor?”

Len tossed the book back onto the desk and slipped his hands into his pockets so Barry couldn’t see him clench them. “I hear Mardon’s been a frequent CCPD visitor recently. Anything I need to worry about?” He didn’t miss the light blush that overtook Barry’s neck.

“Um, no. Mark isn’t in any trouble. His name came up in a thing or two,” Barry mumbled, his blush spreading up to his cheeks, “but he’s been cleared.”

Len lifted an eyebrow. “Since when do you call Mardon ‘Mark’?” His stomach flipped anxiously as Barry’s blush covered his entire face.

“Um...”

Len couldn’t decide whether he was furious or alarmed. Settling on both, he crossed the room in two strides and jerked Barry to him. Before the younger man (despite his powers) could object or zip away, Len had covered Barry’s lips with his own.

* * *

He had figured his odds at 50/50 whether he would get sonic punched or Barry would kiss back. Normally he’d never risk such iffy odds. Now, laying naked and exhausted on his back, with an equally naked and exhausted speedster draped over his chest, he’s glad he took the risk. 

“So, you came here because you were jealous of Mark?” Barry asked, sounding entirely too smug. "Is this you staking some sort of claim?”

“Don’t get cocky,” Len said sternly.

Barry snickered as his fingers danced across Len’s hip. “Oh, I’m plenty cocky. You got jealous. If I had known this was how to get your attention, I’d have flirted with Mick or Hartley years ago.”

Len growled and rolled them both over, pinning Barry under him. “Mick would have set you on fire,” he smirked. He paused and replayed what Barry had said in his head. “Wait. You’ve been trying to get my attention?”

Barry laughed and tugged on Len’s shoulders. “I don’t cut deals with just any criminal,” Barry pointed out. “Len, I’ve had a crush on you since you derailed a train and iced my feet to the ground.”

Len dipped his head to nuzzle at Barry’s neck. “And Mardon?”

“A friend,” Barry reassured him. “An unlikely friend, but I’m not complaining. The first time he was brought in, some officers were too rough with him. I stepped in and threatened to go to the DA if they didn’t back off. The next time he was brought in, I made sure I was the one to process him. He asked why Joe West’s kid was helping him out and I told him that I understood why he was so mad. He didn’t believe me until I told him about my dad. After that, he was a little friendlier each time we ran into one another.”

“Does he know you’re the Flash?” Len asked, still feeling a twinge of jealousy, even if Barry didn’t really seem all that interested in the other man.

“Definitely not,” Barry answered. “He might forgive Barry Allen, but he still hates the Flash.”

Len shifted again so he was on his side and Barry was curled up against his chest. “So, what now?”

Barry snuggled close and yawned. “Now we nap. Maybe later food. Let’s take it one day at a time and see how it goes.”

Len closed his eyes and relaxed his body. “Sounds good.”


End file.
